Gringotts
by Clyo-Potter
Summary: ¿Qué esconde el Banco de los Magos además de oro?¿Es viable encontrar el amor? Pasillos, puertas, temor a perderte…¿Será bueno? Pero lo cierto es que muchas veces el creer que estamos perdidos en un lugar puede ser la razón para encontrar nuestro destino.


_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados de los libros de Harry Potter, propiedad de JK. Rowling. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro sólo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__¿Qué esconde el Banco de los Magos además de oro? ¿Es viable encontrar el amor? Largos pasillos, varias puertas, temor a perderte… ¿Será bueno? ¿Quién sabe? Pero lo cierto es que muchas veces el creer que estamos perdidos en un lugar puede ser la razón para encontrar nuestro destino…_

_**Gringotts**_

Fleur Delacour iba caminando muy distraída, estaba tratando de encontrar su nuevo lugar de trabajo en el banco de los magos, Gringotts; había caminado durante poco más de media hora, (definitivamente era muy fácil perderse en ese sitio) estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se acomodó mejor el gran paquete que llevaba: libros, pergaminos, plumas, tinta, etc. lo indispensable para su nuevo empleo; y siguió caminando, lo más segura posible, que no se note que le estaba asustando perderse, conocía muy bien la fama del lugar.

- Ay... ay... ay ¿Dónde estoy? estoy _seguga_ que ya pasé _pog_ aquí _**tges**_** veces** – se dijo enojada y algo nerviosa. - ¿Qué hago? ¿Pido ayuda? – miró a su alrededor - ¿A quién? – siguió interrogándose, mientras cruzaba la tercera esquina de lo que parecía un largo y enorme pasillo (los pasillos tenían varias ramificaciones) - _Tganquila_, vas a _encontgar_ el sitio, lo vas a _encontgag..._

¡BUM!

Fleur había chocado con alguien que iba igual de distraído que ella, causando que se le cayera el paquete que llevaba y al hombre, con el que había chocado, varios libros.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención, mil disculpas – dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.

- No, fue mi culpa yo iba distraído – la contradijo el hombre.

Fleur lo miró y le agradó lo que vieron sus ojos, se había chocado con el chico que había visto hace pocos meses en el colegio Hogwarts y que le había llamado mucho la atención: era atractivo, alto, con un _look_ muy relajado y moderno, tenía un aire de elegancia y rebeldía que le encantaba, era...

- Disculpa, ¿Te encuentras bien? – La interrumpió en sus pensamientos, él agitó su mano frente a los ojos de ella para ver si así reaccionaba.

- Sí, si es que me _distgaje_ – se levantó ya con sus cosas en brazos – lo siento es que ando _distgaída_ _y pegdida…_

- Sí, ya me di cuenta – le sonrió.

_- Tiene una sonrisa hermosa… _– pensó y también le sonrió.

- ¿Eres nueva?

- ¿Nueva? – Meditó un poco antes de contestar – Sí, lo soy, estoy buscando mi cubículo, _esquitoguio_ o con lo que sea que vaya a _tgabajag_ desde _ahoga. – _dijo algo frustrada.

- Eres francesa. – afirmó él

- Sí ¿_pog_ qué?

- Acabo de darme cuenta.

- ¿En _seguio_? – preguntó emocionada.

- Sí, lo noté cuando intentaste pronunciar la _r,_ no te sale muy bien que digamos ¿Cierto?

- Ya lo sé – hizo un puchero – esa es la _gazón_ _pog _la que estoy aquí, vine a _Inglateggg_ – se le trabó la lengua – lo siento – se rió ante la cara divertida de él – ah, _espega_ _Ingalteggg, _ay _In – gla – te – ga – _deletreó despacio – eso es lo _mejog_ que me sale, ¿Ves _pog_ que vine? – Dijo algo apenada – _quiego mejogag_ mi inglés.

Él intentaba no reírse, su cara era graciosa, tenía una expresión de niña traviesa y encantadora, ella le parecía una chica hermosa, había algo en ella que le resultaba atrayente, no sabía que era, pero le impedía dejarla ahí o apartarse, sentía que la conocía, la recordaba pero no sabía de dónde.

- Sí, pero lo haces bien no te preocupes.

- _Gacias_

_-_ No tienes por qué agradecer ¿quieres que te guíe?

- ¿A dónde?

- A tu lugar de trabajo, ¿no dices que estás buscando tu escritorio, cubículo o lo que sea en que tengas que trabajar desde ahora?

- Bueno es _ciegto_ _pego_ no te _pgeocupes_ puedo _llegag_ yo sola.

- ¿No quieres que te ayude con tu paquete? Se ve pesado – preguntó algo desesperado, quería conocerla no quería que se vaya.

- No, no _gacias_ estoy…

BUM, paquete al piso, la caja se rompió.

- ¡_Gayos_! – Exclamó contrariada.

- _Reparo_ – dijo él apuntando con la varita la caja antes de que ella lo haga – ¿En serio no quieres que te ayude? – preguntó burlón.

- De _acuegdo_, puedes _haceglo_ – respondió resignada.

- Muy bien – él agarró el paquete y caminó al lado de ella.

- No sé dónde queda mi _lugag_ de _tgabajo_ – advirtió.

- Tranquila, creo que sé donde trabajas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – arqueó las cejas.

- Si caminas por aquí, sólo vas a encontrar a los rompedores de maldiciones, al fondo a la derecha. – señaló con un brazo.

- Sí, en eso voy a _trabajag_ – estaba alegre por fin alguien la ayudaría - ¿tú también _egues gompedog_ de maldiciones?

- Sí trabajo en esto hace unos cinco años.

- Vaya...

Caminaron unos metros más hasta…

- Llegamos. – anunció.

Fleur vio el interior de la habitación a la que habían llegado: era pequeña, tenía vastas paredes de piedra, había un candelabro enorme en el centro de la estancia y estaba dividida en cuatro cubículos, eran pequeños apenas había espacio, no había nadie más allí, ellos eran los únicos que habían llegado.

- Es algo pequeño ¿no _cgees?_

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Aquí _tgabajan_ todos los _gompedogues_ de maldiciones?, sólo hay _cuatgo_ cubículos... – contó; ella entró y empezó a revisar el sitio, cada detalle con mucha minuciosidad.

- No, aquí trabajan, (como ya te diste cuenta) sólo cuatro personas, más allá en otro pasillo y muchos metros más lejos están otros cuatros no sé donde específicamente, de hecho aquí cada uno sabe donde trabaja no sabe lo que le pasa al resto, los duendes de Gringotts son muy celosos con la seguridad de "su" banco como le llaman y es muy fácil perderse, créeme yo me perdí en mi primer día, un mago que ahora es mi amigo me ayudó y desde ese día pongo mucha atención cuando salgo de mi área – entró también a la habitación y empezó a mirar a su alrededor al igual que Fleur.

- Eso _quiegue decig_ que tú también _tgabajas_ aquí digo si conoces el camino es _pog_ que _tgabajas_ aquí. ¿_vegdad_?

- Sí, así es.

- ¡Qué _agadable_ coincidencia! – Se rió con satisfacción.

- Es tu primer día ¿verdad? – inquirió él por hacer algo de conversación.

- Sí ¿_pog_ qué?

- Pues... se nota. Nunca te vi por aquí y no eres una chica que pase desapercibida, eres muy linda, hermosa y muy atrayente, los hombres te notarían fácilmente y...

- ¿_Pegdón_? ¿A qué te _guefieges_? – se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

- No, no quise decir eso... – se alarmó – yo… bueno sí... – se estaba poniendo nervioso – sí, lo que quise decir… a lo que me refiero... – se le cayó la caja en el piso, intentó recoger todo muy rápido mientras hablaba – me refiero a... – estaba muy contrariado – a... mira empecemos nuevamente ¿Es tu primer día, verdad? – dijo apurado. No entendía lo que le pasaba, nunca se había puesto así por una chica. Era extraño.

- Sí y...

- Que yo… yo… mira – cambió el tema, decidió mostrarle su cubículo – ese es tu lugar de trabajo – puso ahí las cosas de ellas – lo siento es que me puse nervioso, yo... generalmente no... bueno – le sudaban las manos había metido la pata eso seguro.

- Cálmate, - le sonrió – no pasa nada, entiendo lo que dices lo sé, lo que sucede – se echó el cabello a un lado – es que nunca me lo habían dicho ¿Sabes?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó un poco más relajado.

- Que _genegalmente_ eso es lo que le pasa a los _hombges_ cuando… me ven o conocen – dijo en voz algo baja se sentía intimidada al hablar de ese tema con él y no sabía por qué.

- Sigo sin entender.

- Pues…yo – se señaló a sí misma – soy _veela_ o al menos la mitad de mí lo es,_ heguedé_ esa condición de mi abuela.

- Ah era eso, eres una _veela_ – sonrió comprendiendo ahora el por qué de su propia actitud.

- Si más o menos – se rió ante la confusión del chico.

- Ya veo, no sabía por qué bueno... eso por qué me...

- Si no tienes _pog_ qué _explicag_, lo entiendo, no me he _acostumbgado_ del todo _pego_ lo entiendo – volvió a reír; _su sonrisa es encantadora_ – _pensó él._

- ¿Sabes? – ella sonrió algo dubitativa. – No sé si te has dado cuenta _pego_ llevamos todo este tiempo hablando y ni _siquiega_ nos hemos _pgesentado_ – se mordió el labio de forma coqueta lo que le hizo tragar saliva a él pero decidió seguirle el juego.

- ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Que falta de educación de mi parte, si mi madre me viera me regañaría eso seguro – le guiñó un ojo.

- Tú _madge_...

- Sí, diría algo como: ¿_No te has presentado?, ¡Qué mala educación! Yo no te enseñé eso_ – dijo con voz chillona pretendiendo imitar a su madre.

Ella rió nuevamente ante la imitación de él – _Egues_ muy _gacioso_...

- Bill, Bill Weasley a sus órdenes bella dama – le tomó la mano que ella había extendido para presentarse y la besó haciendo una reverencia elegante digna de un caballero de la nobleza.

- Mucho gusto Bill, mi _nombge_ es Fleur Delacour – se presentó haciendo una reverencia igual a la de Bill pero a la usanza femenina, mostrándose elegante y refinada.

- Mucho gusto linda señorita – dijo él, ambos volvieron a reír.

- Dime algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Tú no eres la chica francesa del colegio Beauxbatons que compitió en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?

- Así es.

- Vaya es todo un honor estar ante una campeona – volvió a hacer una reverencia.

- Muchas _gacias_ – se inclinó ante el gesto – _Ahoga_ que lo _guecuegdo_ – dijo pensativa – tú – le apuntó con un dedo – también estuviste ahí.

- No yo ya salí del colegio hace años.

- No bobo, me _guefiego_ a que te vi ahí, estabas con ese chico, con _Hagy Potteg_ ¿es _familiag_ tuyo?

- No, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano menor, Ron; él no tiene familia y mi madre lo ve como a otro hijo es por eso que estábamos ahí, su familia es muggle y por lo que sé lo odian y en esas condiciones no iba a tener quien lo apoye ¿No te parece?

- Si es _vegdad_, es un chico algo no sé... _guefleja_ algo de _tgisteza_... y después de lo que pasó en junio pues... – se tapó la cara con una mano – fue muy _hoguible,_ la _vegdad_ nunca – se le quebró la voz – _espegué_, ay – sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo – _ega_ tan joven _pobge_ chico, no puedo _cgeeg_ que no le _quiegan cgeer_ a _Hagy_ todo apunta a que ha vuelto; si yo _fuega_ inglesa _haguía_ algo _paga_ que la gente le _cgea_, es inaudito. – Se secó unas pocas lágrimas que se le salieron en medio de su declaración – lo siento – se disculpó – es que _hablg_ de ese tema me afecta, me pongo muy sentimental y...

- Tranquila, sé cómo te sientes, mi familia se siente igual, yo personalmente sólo he convivido con él un par de meses pero mis hermanos menores lo conocen desde los 11 y todo indica que es un chico alegre, honesto, cubierto por la desgracia, pero muy valiente.

- ¿_Hegmanos_ _menogues_? ¿Cuántos _hegmanos_ tienes?– dijo ella desviando el tema. No quería hablar de eso y Bill pareció darse cuenta porque le siguió la corriente.

- Cinco y una hermana.

- Vaya tu familia es _enogme_ yo solo tengo a mis _pagues_ y a la pequeña _Gabgiell._

- Sí un día te los he de presentar, mi familia es estupenda, están mis padres que son muy cariñosos, Charlie con su afición por los dragones, Percy bueno él no mucho, con su afición por las reglas, seguro te aburres – hizo una mueca graciosa que causó la risa de Fleur – los gemelos Fred y George que ponen de cabeza el humor de mamá con todas sus travesuras, Ron… - se puso pensativo – ay de él quisiera decir más pero la verdad no lo conozco tan a fondo como debería pero sé que tiene buenos amigos Harry y Hermione; y Ginny la linda, carismática y extrovertida Ginny, es muy valiente y decidida tiene el carácter de mamá no es bueno hacerla enojar – volvió a hacer la misma mueca graciosa, Fleur volvió a reír.

- ¿Sabes algo?

- ¿Qué? – dijo con una dulce voz, que a él le encantó.

- Tienes una hermosa sonrisa, me gusta.

- ¿En _vegdad_? – se le iluminaron los ojos cual niña inocente a la que le regalabran un obsequio.

- Sí lo juro – se quedaron viendo varios segundos, sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro. Fue tan rápido y tan encantador que no tuvieron tiempo de evitar el latir acelerado de sus propios corazones ni el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. Carraspearon, desviaron sus miradas y él sin mucho que hacer o decir se rascó la nuca observando de reojo como Fleur, en actitud un tanto distraída, se enrollaba la punta del cabello una y otra vez, se rió ante eso, parecía una niña pequeña lo cual contrastaba totalmente con la imagen de mujer que tenía ante sí.

- Oye… - dudó un poco.

- ¿Sí?

- No sé si tengas algo de tiempo pero… no sé ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo esta tarde?

- Me _encantaguía_. – respondió entusiasmada, estaba esperando eso desde hace un rato y ya estaba empezando a pensar que sería ella la que lo invitase.

- Que bien gracias por aceptar… bueno adiós, tengo que trabajar – se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la mini- oficina cuando Fleur lo detuvo. - ¿Sí?

- ¿No _tgabajas_ aquí? – arqueó las cejas mientras señalaba el lugar.

- ¡Ah!, - se rió nervioso – lo olvidaba es que estaba distraído – se adentró rápido y...

BUM – se chocó con una silla, esta tumbó otra que tenía un montón de pergaminos encima – lo siento. – se disculpó él totalmente avergonzado.

Ella soltó una carcajada que no pudo parar en varios minutos – _Tganquilo_, no te _pgeocupes,_ yo te ayudo.

- Disculpa en verdad. – seguía algo nervioso – soy un tonto.

- No tienes que _disculpagte_ conmigo sino con la _pobge_ silla – dijo jugando un poco.

- Lo siento silla.

- No hay _pgoblema_ Billy – respondió haciendo una voz graciosa en lugar de la silla. Él rió.

- ¿Te puedo llamar Billy?

- No hay problema Fleur.

- Estoy pensando en algo.

- ¿En qué?

- En que mi estadía en _Guingotts_ no _segá_ tan mala, de hecho _cgeo_ que _segá_ muy _integuesante_ y _entgetenida_.

- Yo me encargaré de eso. – dijo él en tono triunfal, ambos volvieron a reír y empezaron a recoger las cosas del piso.

Después de eso ellos siguieron riendo y charlando hasta la hora de la comida, donde almorzaron y se conocieron mejor, así pasó el tiempo y Bill y Fleur se enamoraron, se casaron, tuvieron hijos y vivieron felices para siempre.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo este one-shot de Harry Potter dedicado a una pareja que no sé por qué me parece algo tierna jajaja. Espero les guste._

_Si a alguien le resulta conocida esta historia porque la ha leído o lo que sea, sepa que es la misma, sólo con el summary y el título cambiado, además de las faltas ortográficas corregidas._

_Eso es todo, espero la pasen bien y me puedan comentar muy pronto._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter_


End file.
